When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play
by Hot Rin
Summary: WHAT! Yami wants to join the dangerous gang DarkSyde Which consists of all the Yamis. Of course, this cannot be good for the Hikaris. YY, BR, MM. So Seth annd Seto, they're brothers.
1. Chapter 1

When the Ganstas Raid, Hikaris will Play By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: Hi hi Sexy Rin and Shipo's time!  
Everyone: o.0!  
Sexy Rin: Well, not really Shipo, you all know that we share an account.  
Everyone: YEAHHHHHH.  
Sexy Rin: Ok! So My notorious imagination had to come up with this...let's say...gansta version of YuGiOh.  
Mokuba: Aw YEAH! That is what I'm talking about!  
Seto: Mokuba...keep it calm... Let me guess, by the title, there will be MORE gayness in this story.  
Sexy Rin: Number one, Gayness isn't a word, if you are so intelligent, you would know that, and Number Two, yes er...it will be more romance, but with a little twist.  
Joey: What's the twist?  
Sexy Rin: Bullets, Sex, Drugs, and Violence...ya know, the usual!. Everyone!  
Sexy Rin: So before we get this story started, I think it will only be fair if I alternate the disclaimer person.  
Mokuba: (Holds up a .45 claiber) You trying to fire me, fool?  
Everyone:o.0!  
Sexy Rin: Uh...instead, Mokuba will stay his position. I love you Mokuba!  
Mokuba: Thought so...ahem Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then YuGiOh GX wouldn't exist. I'm sorry, but those sukas son't have Jack-Squat on us!  
Jaden: Say that in our face, short miget!  
Mokuba: BRING IT!  
Sexy Rin: Um...Enjoy the story while I try to calm these crackheads down!  
-  
" So Yami, you finally decided to join us...about time you came around."

Yami stared at Bakura, Marik, and Seth bored like. Marik was smoking a cigrette, Bakura carving wood with a switch blade, and Seth dusting off his shoulder. Yami held his head a little high.  
Yami: You got it. Rather for me to continue hanging out with those goody-goody geeks whose afraid of their own shadow, I rather be around...let's just say, my OWN kind.  
Marik: Well its good that you decided to join us, it has to be hard trying to play the little good angel for your whole life.  
Yami: Right...

Bakura hopped off the dumpster that he was chilling back on and walked in front of the determined Ex-Pharoah.  
Bakura: I'm not so sure. In the past, you were always for good, what makes you think you can handle being around roughins like us? Yami: Anything you can do, I'm all up for it.  
Bakura: Well, I say, prove yourself.  
Seth leaned back against the wall.  
Seth: Bakura, do yo always have to question everybody?  
Bakura: The midget needs to know what he is getting himself in! I'm not gonna let some pussy join our group. Period.  
He then turned his attention to Yami.  
Bakura: Now that you are...hm, so called bad, you need to prove to us you got what it takes.  
Yami: What do I need to do? Rob a store? Mug someone? Anything you got, go ahead.  
Bakura smirked evily, which made Yami grow suspicious.  
Bakura: Naw...it's nothing easy like that... We see how much you care about that other little midget, so then...you must do something that shows that you don't give a damn about what happens to him.  
Yami's eyes widen a little. Hurt Yugi? When all he ever done was cared about him? Became his friend? By the look on Bakura's face and Seth and Marik's curiosity, he could tell that that is what they wanted him to do.  
Yami: Very well.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi chilled back on his bed, watching a wrestling match. Two guys were on the screen dressed like Duel Monsters and they were setting it off. He chuckled as the Magican of Black Chaos was getting stomped by Kuriboh.  
Yugi: How patecthic...

SLAM!

Yugi jumped up only to see Yami walked into their room and fall on his bed. He leaned his neck a little bit to see Yami's face, but all he could come out with is a groan from him. Yugi then jumped up and sat on Yami's bed, besides him, and tapped on his back.  
Yami: harshly What?  
Yugi: Smiling What's wrong? You having a bad day?  
Yami: Get off of my bed.  
Yugi: Aww...someone is getting cranky.  
Yami then sat up and looked at him, seriously.  
Yami: I said, get off my fucking bed.  
And he pushed Yugi. Hard. Yugi fell on the ground and landed on his butt. Confused, he leaned up and looked at Yami.  
Yami felt bad for doing that, but he figured that if he had to hurt Yugi, and in front of everyone at school according to Bakura and his fantastic ideas, he rather start it soon and not surprise Yugi, then do it later and skock the mess outta Yugi.  
Yugi: I know something is wrong now, why did you push me?  
Yami: You didn't listen.  
Yami was trying to put away the guilt he felt. DarkSyde, the name of the gang, was used to treating everyone, even family, like dirt, and so he was just going to have to get used to it. Yugi rubbed the top of his head.  
Yugi: Well then I know to leave you alone, you don't have to tell me twice.  
Yugi got on his bed and continued to watch T.V in silence. Yami layed back, not taking his eyes off of Yugi, wanting to apoligize. Yugi didn't look at him, so Yami just sighed and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be hell. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This story is not about Yugi and Yami. It's about all of them, but Yami was the last one to join them, so this is why we are going through this. Thank you for your time and its all GOOD!)

Yugi still didn't speak as he walked past Yami in school the next day. Yami stood by his locker, guilt still raining down upon his head. He grabbed his book and prepared for the worst class in history. EVER.

Geometry.

As he walked into the classroom, he saw the usual rountine:  
1) Yugi was talking to the Dream Team aka Joey, Triston, Tea, Ryou,Seto, and Duke,  
2) DarkSyde aka Seth, Bakura, and Marik was chilling in the back of the class,  
and 3) All the girls was drooling over DarkSyde and the boys was hateing, but not doing nothing about it out of fear.

Yami looked and saw that Marik was motioning for him to come to the back, so he nodded and tried to walk past the Dream Team and the drooling girls. As he was walking, Tea, who had a major crush on him, stopped him.  
Tea: Hey Yami, where are you going?  
Yami: Uh.  
Joey: You not heading back to them thugs, are you?  
Yami didn't say anything as he looked back to them. Bakura's eyes narrowed at him as if he was saying, Get yo ass back here. NOW! If he wanted to join their side, he was gonna have to get nasty.

And you know what, that is what he did.

Yami: Your right. I AM gonna go back there to sit with those "thugs" so if you don't mind bitch, let me go.  
He spat nastly at Tea, whose eyes widen as she let him go. Yami's guilt roared inside him. He looked back at them, and saw Bakura's face bust into a wide smirk.  
Yugi: You know what, go ahead! Not only have you gotten nasty with me, but now you want to embarass one of your friends in front of everyone!  
Yami's eyes narrowed.  
Yami: Please little Yugi. You don't know what embarassing means! You wan't to know something embarassing, how about you tell everone about your Beanie Baby collection on your bed?  
Everyone laughed as Yugi's face blushed. Yami felt something in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't guilt, but a good feeling. A feeling of...superioty. Yami smirked as Yugi held his head down.  
Yami: What's wrong? Cat got your tounge? That's ok, you can write it all in your flower Barbie diary, or better yet, tell it to your life-sized doll of Dark Magician Girl that you so-called is married to.

Ouch.

But that caused the class to roar with laughter. Yugi's eyes watered and he got up and left the class, despite the fact it was starting in 5 mins. The whole Dream Team grew angry anf followed him, and Yami felt that feeling grow higher and higher. He then walked back to the DarkSyde, along with pats on his shoulders by the guys, and evil glares he was getting from the girls. Seth gave him some dap.  
Seth: Man you cold! I didn't think you would EVER embarass that pussy like that!  
Marik: Yeah! Bakura, you got to let him in now!  
Bakura stood up and faced Yami with a smirk. He then held out his hand.  
Bakura: I got to give it to you, you did...better than I thought you would do, so how does it feel?  
Yami: It feels...great!  
Yami geabbed his hand and they shook it.

Bakura: Welcome to the DarkSyde.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter One!  
Ladies: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LITTLE YUGI?  
Sexy Rin: 0.0! I didn't do that! Yami did it!  
Yami: WHAT?  
Ladies started to chase after him.  
Yami: DAMN YOU SEXY RIN!  
Sexy Rin: Whew! Well, what do you guys think?  
Mokuba: Hey, youdo what you gotta do, that is all I can say.  
Joey: Yugi is my best pal! How can you do that to him?  
Seto: Ah Shut Up! Remember One More Chance Mutt, you were crappy to everyone.  
Joey: Oh...hehehe.  
Sexy Rin: Whatever. Anyway, I hope you folks like it cause its all GOOD! Oh and its not a Yami/Yugi fic, its everybody. I just had to use Yami to introduce the DarkSyde and everone. So this looks like another winner.  
Mokuba: Sure does!  
Sexy Rin: With all that said, Mokuba, take this out of here!  
Mokuba: Will the DarkSyde be more notorious now that Yami has joined their group? Will Yugi ever forgive Yami? Is the Dream Team gonna bounce on Yami and make him bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce like rubber? I don't really know! Stay tuned for the next chapter of When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play-Chapter 2 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: You can say that the first chapter was a gimmie for the peace-loving folk.  
Mokuba: What do you mean?  
Sexy Rin: This is a gansta story, so it will get more gruesome, so I advise everyone who like those prissy stories that always end in pure bliss and happiness and gives everyone a good feeling inside their little tummies, then GET OUT!  
Serenity: Can I leave then?  
Sexy Rin: Sure. You're not in this story anyway!.!  
Tea: And me?  
Sexy Rin: Nope!.! You have a crush on Yami and plus you're a member of Dream Team! So you have to stay!  
Tea sulks.  
Seto: Why am I on the Dream Team! I don't even like those geeks!  
Sexy Rin: Well Malik is on there too, its like a split between the Yamis and Hikaris. Malik: How come I wasn't mention in the first chapter then?  
Sexy Rin: ENOUGH! Malik, you are in this chapter and so on! And Seto, just deal with it! Mokuba, please do our disclaimer!  
Mokuba: Ok. Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then Pegasus's wife wouldn't have died. She is really the only one who can save that man.  
Sexy Rin:nods Yep.  
Everyone:nods Yep.  
Sexy Rin: OK! On with the Story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand what is wrong with him!"

Yugi paced the room of Ryou's, who was sitting there with Malik. He was simply fuming. Ryou shook his head and Malik stood up and grabbed Yugi's shoulder.  
Malik: Yugi, its just a thing that they do. I don't know why, but its happened and it happened to all of them. Its not just your Yami, its all of ours too.  
Yugi: But what about morals? And what is with this DarkSyde crap? What the hell is DarkSyde anyway?  
Ryou: It's a gang that Bakura came up with. And for some reason, all of our Yamis felt compelled to join it.  
Yugi: They can go to jail! And what about the "Death" card? Does it even cross their minds that they can get killed?

Yugi been like this ever since Yami joined DArkSyde, the most hardest gang in all of Domino. Although small in number, they had all the other gangs under their control, including Rare Hunters who were run by Bandit Keith and Triads just to name a few. Anyone who was a part of a gang, and didn't want to get sent to the darkest parts of the Shadow Realm worked for them. Even Domino Police was afraid to mess with them, but they did anyway to try and bring them down. Yami's whole personality seemed to change when he joined them, and it had only been 2 months since then. But since that time, all Yugi was to Yami was a victim. A victim to anything Yami wanted.

Yugi: Why do they feel the need to do this?  
Malik: Let's just call it Power Issues. They all have a sense of dominance, and rather to fight each other for it, they combined their skills and worked together. It was expected.  
Ryou: I just say Yugi, don't worry too much about it. Stay out of Yami's way, and he will leave you alone, but continue pressuring him about it, and he will do more than just shank your life-sized doll of Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi blushed about that. His doll was a gift from Tea, who knew he really liked the Dark Magicians. It wasn't a fantasy, it was simply nothing more than a collecter's item. Yami purposlly tried to make it where he was having a crush on it, but that wasn't the case. And when Yugi tried to confront Yami about his abuse and his involvement in a gang,

Well...let's just say that what Yami did will probably give Yugi nightmares for the rest of his life.

Flashback 

"Yugi, I'm starving. Go downstairs and whip up some Ramen."

Yami sat back on the bed, looking at the news. He laughed as he saw the reporter talking about a mysterious raid in the Domino Bank that involved 50,000 dollars missing and 3 people who mysteriously dissappeared. Yugi rolled his eyes. He was tirede of the slave driving teen and finally decided that this would be a good oppertunity to stand up for himself.  
Yugi: Yami, as you can see I'm doing my homework, and you are doing Jack-Squat, so get up and make your own damn Ramen cause I am tired ok!  
Yami:Harshly What?  
Yugi took a deep breath and put his pencil down.  
Yugi: You heard me! Get yo lazy ass up and make your own damn Ramen! I'm not your slave!  
Silence. He heard the door being opened and shut. He smiled, thinking Yami got the hint and left to make his Ramen.

Big Mistake.

Yugi yelped as he felt his head getting held back and a cold blade pressing upon his Adam's Apple. He closed his eyes, knowing that it surely wasn't his grandfather doing this.  
Yami: Little Yugi...When I ask you to do something, do you think I want to hear you complain? Do you think I want you to run your damn mouth? Yugi gulped, knowing that Yami was capable of anything now. He looked up at him and saw that he was actually SMILING! His eyes were slightly red like he was possessed by the Seal of Orecalicos and he had them narrowed. The Swtichblade pressed harder on his neck.  
Yugi: Yami...please.  
Yami: Oh please, I don't want to hear you beg. You do need a lesson though.  
Yami then forced Yugi to look at one of his most loved possessions, his Dark Magician Girl Doll. Yami: Are you watching carefully Little Yugi? This is what is gonna happen to you next time you "think" you can snap at me...

SHANK!

Yami stabbed his switchblade into the doll's forehead and ran it down her face. The head splitted open and fell to the ground. Yugi felt nasuea in his stomach. He knew Yami would never do him like that...right?  
Yami: So, now lets get up and make good ol' Yami some nice, Yummy Ramen, ok?  
He then threw Yugi's head on the desk and stabbed the switchblade next to his head. He smiled sweetly at him and let him go. Yugi quickly scrambled up and almost tripped over his own feet as he ran out the room and prepared his deadly Yami sone nice, Yummy Ramen. Just like he wanted.

End FlashBack 

Yugi gulped, remembering that incident. He didn't tell Ryou or Malik all of it, just that Yami stabbed his Doll. He felt fear in his stomach and fought to keep his composure in front of the two.  
Yugi: Well...I still don't understand why they want to terriozie the whole city.  
Malik: Didn't you hear me? Power Issues!  
Yugi: There must be a way we could stop them!  
Ryou: Are you insane? I rather just let it be and you better too, Yugi! I just don't want to see you get hurt ok?  
Malik: Yeah, just stay out of Yami's way.  
Yugi nodded, but he didn't let it go. He knew it was gonna be dangerous, but someway...just someway... he had to stop the thugs. Yami was getting more dangerous and dangerous each day, and he be damned if he continued to live in the same house with a killer.

I won't let this slide. I will do something about it! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami, Bakura, and Seth was walking down the street at 2:00 am. Marik wasn't with them because Ishizu had been really hard on him and one person Marik didn't want to hurt was his sister. Bakura just excused it for weakness.  
Bakura: If he didn't know how to torture victims so well, he wouldn't even be on this group.  
Yami: Forget him, we don't need him around.  
Seth: I see you're getting used to us roughins.  
Yami: Let's just say that you guys are rubbing off on me.  
Him and Seth grinned on that. Bakura turned to them.  
Bakura: Let's see how much we ahve rubbed on you. Check it out.

He nodded his head over to a group of females. They looked like they just came from clubbing and was still in high school. Bakura grinned pervertly as he motioned for his boys to follow him. They all walked to the group of girls and recongnized them from school.  
Bakura: 'Sup females?

Bakura had no respect for women. Period. In his eyes, they were just beings that was put on this Earth to bang and beat on. But this didn't stop the girls from giggling. There were three of them. The blonde one spoke.  
Blonde: Hey Sexy. Bakura: What brings you girls out so late at night? Don't your Daddies put a curfew on you?  
This caused them to giggle more.  
Blonde: Yes, but we snuck out, ya know, to have a good time.  
Bakura: Oh I feel you. Well, if you want a real party, why don't you follow me and my boys?

The two blondes nodded, but the brunette shook her head.  
Brown: We can have a good time without you boys.  
Bakura: Oh that's sad. You don't think we're hot?  
Blonde: Yeah! Trish, don't be such a party pooper!

It was obvious that the girls were drinking, as they were slurring their words. Bakura stole a quick glance at Yami and Seth and grinned. They returned the grin along with a nod, letting him do all the talking.  
Trish: Well, you can go if ya want Krissy, but I'm leaving!  
Krissy: Trish! You see Katie wants to stay, why not you?  
Trish: I refuse!

Bakura then snaked up and put an arm around Krissy's shoulder. He whispered hotly in her ear.  
Bakura: You don't have to let your little friend here ruin your fun. Forget her.

Krissy giggled and nodded. She then looked at her two comrades.  
Krissy: Are you coming or not?

Katie nodded while Trish back up.  
Trish: Go ahead. I'm going home!  
Krissy: Fine! But don't get jealous tomorrow in school!

Trish just walked off while Kaite walked closer to Krissy and Bakura. Bakura put an arm around Katie and faced Yami and Seth.  
Katie: Can you have fun with only two of us?  
Bakura: We kinda like the fact that your brown headed friend left. We only think you two are the hot ones.  
They giggled again. He looked at Yami and Seth, who grinned pervertly.

In fact, two will do JUST fine... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter 2!  
Ladies:Glares evily at Bakura Bakura: What?  
Ladies: GETHIM!  
Bakura: AHHHHH!DAMN YOU SEXY RIN!  
Sexy Rin: Oh well.  
Mokuba: What are they gonna do to them Sexy Rin?  
Sexy Rin: Well, its what all ganstas do. First they gonna-  
Seto: Play hopscotch with them! Shut up Sexy Rin!  
Sexy Rin: It's not like the kid doesn't know anyway.  
Mokuba!  
Seto: Well I don't want him to know from a perverted girl like YOU!  
Sexy Rin: Ok sheesh... Mokuba, take us out unless your brother doesn't want you to do that ether!  
Seto: Grrrrr.  
Mokuba: I got ya! Will Yugi come up with a way to stop DarkSyde? What is gonna happen to the white bitches? I want to find out and I am sure you do too! Only way to find out is to stay tuned to When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play! 


	3. Chapter 3

When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play-Chapter 3 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: So its 10:26 pm and I'm writing the 3rd chapter for this lovely story!.!  
Seto: You obviously don't have a life.  
Sexy Rin: Pikachu! Agility! Iron Tail!  
Pikachu runs and bashes Seto in his face with his tail.  
Joey: At least it wasn't me.  
Mokuba: Hey Pikachu! Glad you're back!Oh...can you still talk?  
Pikachu: Pika?  
Sexy Rin: Um...let's just forget that...Well, since so many wants to know what happens to Krissy and Katie, let's continue this madness that is my mind!.!  
Joey: Anytime you're ready!  
Mokuba:Ok. Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then we would all know what Big Brother and Mine's parents look like...I love you Momma!  
Sexy Rin: Oh Mokie... Enjoy this story.Shakes head as she looks at the swrily-eyed older Kaiba ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" And two young ladies turned up missing as of last night. Katylen Simpson and Kristen Haynes was last seen..."

Bakura laughed as he watched the 10:00 news. It was early and it was Saturday, so Ryou was wondering what was Bakura doing up so early. Of course, he didn't ask because he knew from experience that the leader of DarkSyde was likely to snap at any and everything, including him. So, he simply went into the kitchen and poured him some Orange Juice. Bakura: Hey Pussy, get in here!  
Ryou: That is not my name Bakura...please get it right.  
Bakura: Do I need to smack the hell outta you? GET IT HERE!  
He yelled so loudly that Ryou spilled some of his juice. He groaned and walked into the living room where Bakura was chilling in his silver boxers. Ryou cut his eyes at him.  
Ryou: What is it Bakura?  
Bakura: I saw you go into the kitchen and I wanted you to make me something to eat.  
Ryou: I was gonna do that until you called me!  
Bakura jumped up and walked in front of his hikari, who became afraid. Bakura: You got a problem?  
Ryou: No.  
Bakura: What is that in your cup?  
Ryou: Huh?  
Bakura: You're not stupid! What is in your damn cup?  
Ryou looked down in confusion. Bakura became so pissed that he grabbed Ryou's hand that had the cup in it and...

SPLASH!

Ryou blinked at Bakura with OJ all on his face. He tried to back up, but Bakura grabbed him and forced him to him. He licked the OJ off the side of Ryou's face, scaring the mess outta Ryou. He always seemed to use sexual tension to disturb Ryou. He then threw the poor boy on the floor. Bakura: Is that Orange Juice that you was drinking?  
Ryou: Yes.  
Bakura: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRINKING SHIT THAT I BOUGHT?  
Ryou didn't say anything, trembling. Out of all the Yamis in the gang, Bakura was the worst. Bakura: WELL? DID I TELL YOU YOU CAN DRINK MY SHIT YOU STUPID PUSSY? He kicked Ryou in the ribs, causing the young boy to let out a loud yell. He then grabbed Ryou and jacked him up.  
Bakura: Answer me.  
He was talking in a low voice, which scared Ryou more than the yelling. Bakura glared at him, and then punched him and let him fall. Ryou felt his lip bust.  
Bakura: I SAID ANSWER ME!  
Ryou prayed to the Gods that Bakura would just let him be. Bakura grabbed Ryou by his long white hair and held him up, observing the blood that was coming from his mouth. He didn't want Ryou to go to school with brusies. Bakura: Can't open your mouth, huh?  
Ryou knew better than to talk. Anything he would say at that point would just cause him a beating. Bakura gripped on his hair harder, which caused Ryou to wince in pain.  
Bakura: I'll have to open it for you then!  
He forced his mouth upon Ryou's biting his bottom lip and opening his mouth. His tounge ravashed Ryou's mouth and Ryou tried his best to push it back out. When Bakura felt his resistance, he bit Ryou's lip, which caused it to bleed more. Bakura lapped up the blood like a hungry dog. The crazy bastard...

RING RING RING!

The phone rung and Bakura pulled back from Ryou, slamming him on the floor. He walked over to the couch and layed down.  
Bakura: Get it.  
Ryou stood up shakly. He thanked the Gods for this intrusion. Bakura was getting intense with his little molestation problems. Looking at the Caller ID, he saw that it was Yugi's house. Praying that it was his friend and not Bakura's comrade, he answered the phone.

Ryou: H...Hello?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's face became serious. Ryou sounded like he was having a hard time with something. Yugi: Ryou? Are you ok?  
Ryou: Yeah...what sup?  
Yugi: WEll...are you sure? You're straining.  
Ryou: I'm fine.  
Bakura: WHOSE ON THE DAMN PHONE!  
Yugi heard Bakura yell in the background. He winced, knowing that Ryou must've had a hard time with Bakura. Yugi felt sorry for his friend. After all, Bakura was the worst when it came to the Yamis. He led them.  
Ryou: It's just Yugi Bakura.  
Bakura: What the hell does he want?  
Ryou: Probably to talk.  
Bakura: That reminds me, I need to speak to Yami. Tell him to put him on the phone.  
Ryou: But.  
POW!

Yugi jumped as he heard something get hit over the phone. He prayed that it wasn't Ryou.  
Bakura: Little Yugi...Put Yami on the phone. NOW!  
His prayers wasn't answered. As if he was summoned, Yami stood behind him. He snatched the phone from Yugi.  
Yami: I got this Little Yugi. Go upstairs and make my bed.  
Yugi got up and did as he was told. He didn't want what happened to Ryou to happen to him. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik looked at the news in shock and disbelief.No he didn't. Marik thought as he rushed for the phone. He stopped, looking at the phone and the person who was talking on it. Malik.  
Malik: Yeah, I hear you Yugi.  
Yugi had called Malik through his cell phone, telling him what he thought happened between Ryou and Bakura.  
Malik: Yugi, this happens all the time. Ryou allows it to happen. You don't know how good you got it. At least Yami doesn't put his hands on you. All he does is scare the mess outta you. Marik: I need to use the phone.  
Malik: I'm not done...

CLICK!

Marik held the dial tone button in his hands and gave Malik a look that said, Don't Fuck With Me. Malik, who never even tried Marik in any disrespectful way, gave the phone up easily. Marik smiled, pushed Malik out of the way, and dialed up the number for Bakura's house.  
Bakura: Harshly If this the Pussy, get off the damn phone.  
Marik: Bakura you idiot! It's me.  
Bakura: Oh. Wassup?  
Marik: How can you go on that raid without me? And further yet, how can you NOT let me know what went down?  
Bakura: Hold up, who do you think you are for yelling at me like that? Bakura was speaking in his low voice. His, Don't try me Voice. Marik let out a deep breath.  
Marik: The least you could've did was told me.  
Bakura: Yeah, well the least you can do is not call my damn house like that again.

Click!

Scratch that last sentence in Chapter 2, Bakura didn't have respect for NOONE!

Marik sighed and threw the phone at Malik.  
Marik: Its all yours.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth growled in his seat. Mokuba was simply getting on his LAST NERVES!  
Seth: Mokuba, did you ever think of bothering with Seto? Mokuba: He doesn't want to be bothered. He's doing some sort of partner project and said that he needs space.  
Seth: Partner project? What for?  
Mokuba: His Cosumer Science Class. Its simply Cooking, but he wants the kitchen to be left to him and Joey.  
Seth: Him and WHO?  
Mokuba: Joey. That is his partner.  
This pissed Seth off. Unlike all the other Yamis who felt like they can boss their Hikaris around, Seth was the only one who didn't. It wasn't because he was weak, but because Seto acted just like him, and so there was no need in bossing him around and terriozing him. As for Mokuba, for some reason, he couldn't harm his little brother. Mokuba and him was real close. So Seth was the only one who was real close to both his family and his Hikari.

Seth went downstairs to the kitchen to see what this was all about. As Mokuba said, Joey was sitting at the table, mixing up something red, while Seto was rambling in the refrigerator. He saw as Joey was watching carefully Seto's back. Seth snorted, knowing that the mutt had a thing for Seto. Even though they argued, Seth could tell that it was all a disquise. Seto pulled out of the fridge, holding a pie crust and eggs. He jumped as he saw Seth leaning in the doorframe of the kitchen door.  
Seto: We need this room.  
Seth: What are you doing with the mutt?  
Joey: I CAN hear you.  
Seth: You think I give a damn?  
Seto: What do you want Seth?  
Seth: Man, can't a man get something to eat?  
He then walked over to the fridge and got out him a Green Apple. He sat at the table with the other two. Seto looked at him, clearly annoyed.  
Seto: You are seriously wasting our time.  
Seth: Don't mind me man.  
Joey: But we need our privacy.  
Seth: And I will give it to you. Just let me eat my Apple, and we will be ok?OK?  
THey nodded. Joey cut him an evil look as they began working. Joey: Give me 2 eggs.  
Seto: I'm not giving you anything. You can beg for it though.  
Joey: I don't beg.  
Seto: Oh its easy. Just get on your kness and bark.  
Joey: Shut Up Richie Rich!  
Seto: Or what?  
Joey's fist balled up. Seto looke at him bored like, as if he wanted him to hit him, but not if Seth could help it. Seth then quickly took out his switchblade and began to ROUGHLY peel his Apple. Joey and Seto looked at him. Seth simply smiled, looked at Joey, and licked his switchblade.  
Seth: I had to peel it.  
Joey grew nervous and unballed his fists. Seth scarfed down his apple and stood up. Seth: I'ma leave you two alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of.  
He grinned widly and left the kitchen.

As long as I'm around, Joey Wheeler will not get his dirty hands on my Hikari! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter 3!  
Ladies: Poor Ryou, Malik, and Yugi...but at least Seto isn't hurt!  
Yugi: Oh you really DON'T care about me!  
Ladies: But.  
Malik: FUCK ALL YALL!  
Ladies: WAAAHHHH!  
Seto: Oh Gawd we gonna drwon in their tears!  
Sexy Rin: Not if I can help it, Pikachu Thundar!  
Pikachu shocks everyone cause Sexy Rin forgot that water conducts electricity.  
Sexy Rin: Ouch.  
Mokuba walks in from the bathroom.  
Mokuba: What happened to all of you?  
All: Pikachu.  
Mokuba: Oh...well, while eveyone tries to get together, let me take you out of here. Will Ryou ever stand up to Bakura? Will Yugi and Yami ever become friends again? Will Malik and Marik get along? What's gonna happen between my brothers and Joey? Will Bakura ever get over his crazt ass molestation problems? I sure don't know! One way to find out, stay tuned for When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play! 


	4. Chapter 4

When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play-Chapter 4 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: It took forever to get my hair to become straight again! Oh...Hello Everyone!  
Everyone: Hi!  
Sexy Rin: Well the last chapter shows how the Yami treats their Hikaris when they are at home. Looks like Ryou gets it the worse.  
Ryou: Yeah, you REALLY hate me.  
Sexy Rin: It's not like that! You know that Bakura is the leader, so its just natural that you get it the worst.  
Ryou: Excuses.  
Sexy Rin: Well, there will be a out-of-show character in this story. Possibly someone who will stop this crazyness that is my imagination. Ryou: Boy do I pray.  
Sexy Rin: Ok Mokuba, do your disclaimer.  
Mokuba: Alright! Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then Rebecca wouldn't be a college student. You trying to make everyone else feel stupid, arn't you Rebecca?  
Rebecca: NO!  
Sexy Rin: Yeah, Shut up! On with the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kids went into the school boring like and sleepy. For most people, school is just another place that the gov't tries to force you to go to make you stuff your brain with usless shit that you end up forgetting by the time you're 40. But when you are Yugi, Ryou, and Marik, School would be like Heaven. It was the only time they can really see each other, unless their Yamis was out doing some kind of crime again, then they sneak out to meet each other. Because of this bad concept, this actually made the three became best friends. Yugi closed the door of his locker, waiting for the other two to join him.  
Ryou: BOO!

Yugi jumped and felled to the ground. He turned looking at Ryou who was smiling at him.  
Yugi: DON'T DO THAT! I already get that from Yami all day! Ryou: Sorry mate. I didn't mean to scare you so hard.

Yugi got up and closed his eyes.  
Yugi: Its ok. Yami just had me so worked up. He then looked up and saw that Ryou kept sucking at his bottom lip. Yugi then saw that it had a cut on it.  
Yugi: Let me guess...Bakura's handiwork huh?  
Ryou: Its really not a bother.  
Yugi: Are you KIDDING me? When did he do it? While we was on the phone? Or how about after him and Yami got off the phone? WHEN RYOU?  
Ryou: You guessed wrong...heh, it was before then.

Ryou looked sadly to the floor. Yugi felt heartache for his buddy. Ryou got it the worst and all because Bakura had issues. Yugi slammed his fist into the locker.  
Yugi: We've got to stop this, don't you see? We allow this to happen to us! Malik: What are you talking about now Yugi?  
Yugi: Look at Ryou.  
Malik: I don't have to. Ryou gets them at least once a week.  
Yugi: I never noticed.  
Ryou: That was before Yami joined their group, anyway, forget about this. Let's head to class.

They walked into class. Yugi saw everyone doing the usual. They sat down at their seats as the teacher made her announcement.  
Teacher: Everyone, we have a new student. Yuu Hiroshima. He will be in our homroom from now on.  
Everyone looked at Yuu, who gave them all a bored look. Some of the girls swooned while some guys gave him an evil look. The Dream Team and DarkSyde did neither.  
Teacher: Take a seat Mr. Hiroshima.

Yuu walked by the closest seat and sat down in it, which was right in front of Bakura. As the teacher kept teaching, Bakura kicked Yuu's seat. Hard. Yuu almost fell off.  
Bakura: Noone sits there. Period. So get up pussy.  
Yuu: WHo the fuck is you?  
Bakura: Someone you don't want to get on your enemy list, Pussy.  
Yuu: What is up with you and this Pussy crap? You obviously don't have respect for women.  
Bakura: And you obviously run your damn mouth too much. But here's the deal, since you new and all, DarkSyde runs this motherfucker and what we say goes, especially me, so get the fuck up.

Yuu looked at Bakura with a serious look first, then he burst out laughing. Bakura growled and was about to stand up, but Yami and Marik held him down.  
Yami: Its not worth it Bakura, he doesn't know yet.  
Bakura: Well let me teach him a lesson then!  
Yuu: Yeah...you want to teach ME a lesson?  
Marik: Look Pussy, just move ok? You don't want to fuck with us man.  
Yuu: And I'm supposed to be afraid because?  
Seth: Look man, take a fucking warning when we give it to you! MOVE!

Yuu gave Seth a serious look. He then grabbed his books.  
Yuu: Fine. This place smeels like stank feet anyway.

Yuu walked up and sat to the only other empty desk, right in the middle of the Dream Team. Yugi smiled at him.  
Yugi: Forget them. They are a gang of thugs.  
Yuu: Yeah, I kinda figured that. So...I'm Yuu. Who are you?  
Yugi: Well I'm Yugi. This is Ryou, Malik, Seto, Joey, Tea, Triston, and Duke. Yuu: Oh. You four looks like those asses over there.

He pointed at the DarkSyde and at Seto, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. They shook their heads.  
Ryou: Don't worry. Just because we look like them, doesn't mean we act like them. Yuu: Oh...I kinda figured that since you didn't bite my head off like your brother did over there.  
Ryou: Oh that's not my brother. Yuu: o...k.  
Yugi: Its hard to explain. But you can stay here if ya like, we don't mind.  
Yuu: Its all good with me.

Yuu looked at the Dream Team and the DarkSyde and wondered what was the spilt between them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter 4!  
Ladies: That was short.  
Sexy Rin: I know, but I just had to introduce Yuu. He is a oos character. Seto: Yeah, we got that.  
Sexy Rin: Ok.  
Everyone: Ok.  
Sexy Rin: Alright.  
Everyone: Alright.  
Silence.  
Sexy Rin: Yall must be sleepy. Mokuba go ahead and take us out.  
Mokuba: Ok. Will Yuu play an important role in the lives of the Dream Team? Will the DarkSyde continue to smell like Stank Feet? I sure do want to find out! Stay tuned for When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play! 


	5. Chapter 5

When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play-Chapter 5 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: It's been two days and I have already wrote 5 chapters!  
Audience: Applause Sexy Rin: Thank you!.!  
Joey: I am confused on a lot of things.  
Sexy Rin:Like what?  
Joey: Like how in the hell are they tortuing people? Why won't Yugi and the others stand up for their damn self?  
POW!  
Joey is knocked out by Bakura and Marik.  
Bakura: Because of that. Got anymore questions anyone?  
Everyone: No.  
Bakura: Good...Sexy Rin, start this story now and noone will get hurt.  
Sexy Rin:Shudders Go ahead Mokuba.  
Mokuba: Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then Ryou's Dad wouldn't leave him alone all the time. Man, its called DEFACS and you can get arrested for Child Abandoment.  
Ryou's Dad: Really?  
Bakura: Hell No! Stay Away...FAR away.  
Ryou's Dad: O...k...Backs away SExy Rin:0.0! Well um...Enjoy the Story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Thanks again Ryou for letting me check to see if Yami was over at your house again. He is everywhere now, and it takes all day to find him."

Ryou nodded at Yugi as they were walking to Ryou's house. It seemed like Yami and Bakura was getting closer and closer everyday. The two treated their Hikaris like crap, and both were power hungry and ruthless, so it was natural that Yami was gonna become as bad as Bakura in a matter of months, so Yugi had to keep him away from Bakura as much as possible. Ryou stopped at their front porch and held out his key.  
Ryou: You know, we could just leave them alone and go back to your house.  
Yugi: And have them tear up your house? Nope. WE gonna go and seperate them.  
Ryou: Why WE?  
Yugi: We have to stick together! Now open the door.  
Ryou hesintatly opened his door and they both walked in. What they saw wasn't a pretty sight.

Put Yami with Bakura. Throw a couple bottles of Vodka in the mix. A few hits of Marjuina, and what do you have?

Two very naughty Yamis.

Yugi gulped, never seeing his Yami acting like this. They were cracking up with laughter and watching "Training Day". Bakura: Hey Yami, go in the old man's cabinet and grab a bottle of Gin and Juice! That stuff really tears you up!  
Yami: Gin and Juice?  
Bakura: I have no clue ether, but it really works!  
This caused both of them to laugh like barking dogs. Ryou and Yugi winced. As Yami was walking toward the cabinet, Ryou looked at Yugi to see what he wanted to do.  
Yugi: I came here to get him,sigh I might as well do it.  
Ryou: You might as well wait in the living room with me then.

They walked into the living room where Bakura was cracking it up at the T.V screen. Bottles and paper layed everywhere on the floor and Ryou became agitated. The least he could do is clean up after himslf. But Ryou didn't say anything, not wanting Bakura to start something in front of his best friend. Bakura didn't seem to notice as they was in the room.  
Yugi: He doesn't see us?  
Ryou: Oh, he sees us, trust me.  
Bakura: Hey Pussy, glad you're home. This house is a mess, and I got no money. Order some pizza for Yami and me. And get to cleaning.

Ryou sighed as he took off his coat and and wallet. He pulled out at least 20 dollars and prepared to geab the phone. That is, until a hand grabbed his.  
Yugi: No Bakura. You made this mess, and you and Yami are gonna clean it up.  
The room fell silent with the exception of the T.V. When it came to insubordination, Bakura always heard it first. Bakura: What was that Litttle Yugi?

Uh oh, that low voice. Yugi took a deep breath. He was scared. Shitless, to say the least, but someone had to say it. Yugi: I said since you and Yami made this mess, you and Yami will clean it. And order your own pizza. Ryou is not about to spend his money on you.

Bakura then stood up, which instantly caused Ryou to back up. Bakura began to walk towards Ryou as Yugi watched.  
Bakura: And does Ryou feel this way?

That was it. Ryou kept his mouth shut. It wasn't like he was scared, wait...he was. But it became habit-forming that Ryou just closed his mouth in situations like this to avoid making it worse than it already is. Yugi expected his friend to defend himself, but Yugi didn't know that what he say could get Ryou killed.Ryou backed up until he was against the wall, keeping his head down. Bakura put his hands around Ryou, so he couldn't escape.

The one thing Bakura knew how to do best, besides being insane, was to hold his liquor. And if you ever in your life think that the Bakura without liquor in his system is scary, wait till you see the Bakura WITH the liquor in his system. And his type is the type who knows EXACTLY what he is doing when he is drunk.

Poor Ryou.

Bakura: I said, does Ryou feel this way?  
Ryou just kept quiet.  
Yugi: You're intimidating him!  
Bakura: Shut Up Little Yugi! Its ok if you don't want to answer. I know how much you don't like to open your damn mouth anyway...LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!

Ryou sucked in some air and looked up. Bakura was staring at him with fierce intensity in his eyes.  
Bakura: By the sound of your friend over there, it seems to me like you were talking about me behind my back.  
Ryou: NO!  
Bakura slapped him, HARD! Ryou didn't mean to yell it out so loudly, but he didn't want to get hurt because of a "guess" made by Bakura. Yugi flinched at the slap. Ryou tried to keep his head down, but Bakura forced it up.  
Bakura: By your reaction, I say its true, and you know what, I think its time to hand out a punishment for you, Ryou.

Ryou shuddered. That was the first time in a LONG time Bakura called him by his real name.

Uh oh.

Ryou didn't know what the punishment was like, that is, until Bakura gave him a little hint. Bakura pressed up against him, making their groins touch. Ryou would've backed up, but he was against the wall. Bakura kissed his neck and went up to his ear. Ryou closed his eyes, not wanting Yugi to see this, but powerless to stop it. Bakura began to whisper hotly in his ear.  
Bakura: Your punishment will be tonight and you better get prepared Ryou, cause I know you can feel me. Hehehehe... I can't wait to stuff my shit in some sweet white chocolate.

He then bit and licked Ryou's neck, causing him to yelp. Yugi was witnessing all this, and he just couldn't take it anymore.  
Yugi: LET HIM G-

He felt a pair of strong arms holding him from behind. He turned his neck and saw that it was Yami who was holding him back.  
Yugi: Yami, please...don't let him do this.  
Yami: Shut up. We're going home, and you will get yours also.  
This caused Yugi to shudder. As Yami was pulling him out the door, Yugi turned to get one last glimspe at his friend.

Ryou looked at Yugi with complete fear in his eyes as Bakura forced him on the couch.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" NO! Ryou...Don't let him do this!"

Yugi was thrown onto his bed by Yami, who began to pace the room. He had to admit, Bakura did seem a little...crazy... Even he wouldn't go so far as to rape Yugi, so that's why Yami wanted to pull Yugi away from that.  
Yugi: Let me go back! I don't care if that is your friend! He can't do that!  
Yami wanted Yugi to calm down, even though he sort of felt the same way. The scene was a little disturbing.  
Yami: Yugi.  
Yugi: We can't let him to that to Ryou! You might be ganstas, but you are closest to Bakura. Call Him, talk to him!  
Yami: Yugi, please calm down.  
Yugi: LOOK YAMI! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE A ROUGHIN NOW, I DON'T WANT MY FRIEND GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF BAKURA'S INSANITY PROBLEM!  
Yami: YUGI SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN!

THat shut Yugi up. But it didn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall from Yugi's eyes. Yami frowned and sat by Yugi, pulling his head on his shoulder.  
Yami: Yugi, I know Ryou is your best friend. And yes, Bakura is a little insane, but unless Ryou defends himself and stop that, then there is nothing we can do. I made you leave because I know what Bakura is capable of and even though he is my friend, I didn't want him hurting you. He felt Yugi quavering on his shoulder and the sobs that shook his body.  
Yugi: You would...do me like...that?  
Yami: Never. I might be on the DarkSyde now, but I would never take advantage of you like that. Remember, no matter how things are now, we're still friends. You always cared and loved me, and I will always love and take care of you.

Note: Yami is still drunk!

But Yugi just smiled. Liquor can sometimes be the best truth serum. Yami pushed Yugi to lay back on his bed.  
Yami: You need rest, Yugi. You can talk to Ryou tomorrow to see if he's ok.  
Yugi: But-  
Yami: No buts. Go to sleep.  
Yugi listened as he kicked off his shoes and jacket and snuggled on Yami's bed. Before he fell into fitful bliss, he prayed to the Gods that Bakura at least wouldn't hurt Ryou THAT badly.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto and Joey let out a deep breath at the completion of their project. They guarenteed that it was an A. Seto: And to think it had to take us a whole week to get this pie perfect. Joey: Well if you didn't tried to take over everything, we would've been finished.  
Seto: Don't even start with me Mutt.  
Mokuba: Hey, that looks great!  
Mokuba walked into the kitchen with Seth following behind him. Seth examined the pie.  
Seth: Yep. I gotta admit, you did good.  
Seto: We did better than good Seth.  
Seth: Whatever...it was just this? By all that time, I thought you were making 3,000 pies or something.  
Joey: Well for your info, making pies is very hard.  
Seth: psf, It's just mixing shit and putting it in a oven.  
Joey: Really? Why don't you make one then?  
Seth: You're just asking for a beatdown, ain't you?  
Seto: Mutt, let it be. Seth doesn't cook.  
Joey: He's the one acting like it was so freaking easy.  
Seth: I don't have time for this...

He turned to leave before he put the TA DOW! on Joey. Seto: Where you going?  
Seth: I'm leaving you and your boyfriend here so you two can have your privacy.  
Seto: Psf, you're very funny Seth. You know I can't stand him.  
Joey: HEY!  
Seto: It's the truth.  
Seth: Whatever.  
Seth took out a cigrette and lit it as he was walking down the stairs. He stopped in his room to grab his coat and turned...only to almost come face to face to Seto.  
Seth: Jeez, you didn't even know if I had my gun or something.  
Seto: Wehere are you going?  
Seth: Its none of your business anyway. And don't leave your Puppy waiting.  
He tried to walk past him, but Seto gripped his forearm.  
Seto: Why are you acting like this?  
SEth: Hey man, if its a crush that I see, I can't help but react. It's so obviuos.  
Seto: What do you mean crush? I don't like that filthy mutt!  
Seth turned and looked him straight in the eye.  
Seth: Now say it to my face.  
Seto: Uh...

Seth smirked, took a long drag of his cig. and blew the smoke in Seto's face, knoing it would agitate him.  
Seth: Hey man, you can't even say it without stuttering. That should tell you something.  
Seto: Seth quit playing games. Even if I did like the mutt, I wouldn't tell you.  
Seth: Hey that's all cool with me but...

Seth then walked close to him till he was practically whispering.  
Seth: Does Mokuba know you're a fag?  
Seto's eyes slightly went wide, and Seth smirked. He patted Seto on his shoulder before he walked out.  
Seth: Just let my little brother what's going down between you and the mutt. This ain't gonna become another Kaiba family secret.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter 5!  
Ladies: Seto Kaiba's GAY?  
Mokuba: Don't even trip! You knew this from One More Chance, and if you didn't, well...I guess, yes.  
Ladies: OH NOOO!  
Seto:o.0! The humilation.  
Joey: Hey, I've accepted it man.  
Sexy Rin: Really Joey?  
Joey: Yeah, I figured we shouldn't really fight it, cause you just gonna make us do it.  
Sexy Rin: That's right!.! Its good that you accepted the inevitable.  
Seto: I, on the other hand, hate you Sexy Rin.  
Sexy Rin: Yeah, yeah, I love you too!.! Mokuba, take us out of here!  
Mokuba: Will Seto get with Joey? What will Seth do about it? Is Yami really true to his word? Is Yugi and Yami finally gonna get along? And what about poor Ryou? Why does Bakura have to rape someone in order to get respect? Is it a child memory issue? And what about Marik? Why all the questions with no answers? You will have to stay tuned to find out! Only here, on When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play! 


	6. Chapter 6

When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play-Chapter 6 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: I know it doesn't seem like the Hikaris are palying real soon. But it will get there!  
Yugi: Yeah, and during this whole time, we are just gonna get abused to death.  
Ryou: Yes, I hope you audience are loving this.  
Aduience: WE ARE!Cheers Ryou and Yugi: o.0!  
Sexy Rin: Oh fellas, it will get better! Rin will make sure of it!  
Ryou and Yugi: Rigghhhttttt.  
Sexy Rin: Now, by playing, it will get a little confusing but let me just say that it is realy good and it will get your mind off things. Ryou: What are you talking about?  
Sexy Rin: You will see, and I'm not trying to be perverted or anything, if you were suffering, then it will definetly help you, plus its fun!  
Yugi: Anything to stop the madness!  
Sexy Rin: Well Mokuba, do this disclaimer so I can do this story for our audience!  
Mokuba: Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh, and if she did, then the Millineum Scale will do more than just "be" there. For Christ's sake, tell us what the damn thing does!  
Sexy Rin:o.0! Well, enjoy the show!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou walked down the street holding his head. He was seriously on the verge of suicide, and all because of Bakura. It probably wouldn't be so bad if it was only the beatings, but mixing rape along with the beatings was just too much. He wished that just one day, Bakura would just let him rest...

Uh oh, here comes the tears again...

Trying to swipe them away and failing miserably, Ryou almost stumbled into a girl. He looked up to say sorry, and almost fell backwards.

No the girl wasn't ugly, she was drop-dead STANK looking!  
Ryou almost mistook the girl for a walking and talking bear. No one in the world could be that ugly! But here she was, the record-winning ugly girl. She held her hand out to help Ryou up, but he was almost afreaid to touch it in fear of cathing the ugly like it was a disease. Instead, he stood up and brushed himself off. When he looked up, he saw that she was with a tall woman. Unlike this girl, she was stunning, but mysterious looking. Ryou stared at her before she sopke.  
Beauty: I'd like my face back please!  
Ryou: Oh, sorry.  
Ugly: Aww Sora, don't be like that! Forgive my sister, my name is Kendra, and this is my sister, Sora. We're twins.

Ryou almost cracked a laugh, but seeing Sroa's face, changed his mind. Sora rolled her eyes.  
Sora: Well, you are wasting our time, so can you move!  
Ryou: Oh, of course.  
He stepped out of the way, allowing them to pass by. He was used to getting treated like dirt, he suffered through it for so long... Oh, the damn tears...

He was trying to wipe them away again when a hand gripped his arm. He turned and saw Sora holding his arm. She held a sad look on her face.  
Sora: You suffer a lot, don't you?  
Ryou: What are you talking abou-  
Sora: Don't lie! I know abuse when I see it! You need to get away, before its too late.  
Ryou: Really, I'm fine.  
Kendra: Don't fake it. We know, trust us.

Ryou gave them a funny look, wondering how did they knew. They didn't look like they were having a hard time, but both held sad expressions on their face.  
Sora: If you don't want to leave, at least do what we do to get your mind off of things. We were abused before too, truse me.  
Ryou: What takes your mind off of your abuse?  
Kendra: Come, walk with us, talk with us.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING, RING, RING!1

Yami: YUGI ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!

Yugi jumped off his sofa and grabbed the cordless. Ever since last night, he was very jumpy. Yami had confessed that they were still friends, but that was probably the liquor talking so Yugi didn't get his hopes up. If it wasn't for the fact that Yami had those damn Shadow Powers Yugi would've-

Yugi: Hello?  
Ryou: Yugi!  
Yugi instantly jumped.  
Yugi: Ryou? Are you alright? Did that crazy sadistic bastard tried anything? Tell me he passed his ass out and almost choked on his own vomit!

(A/N: EWWWWWWWWW!)

Ryou: I wished...But I don't want to talk about it. But I got something that I want to talk to you about. Can you come over?  
Yugi: Is that asshole over there?  
Ryou: Ra no! Marik and him went out an hour ago, they went to get Yami in fact, so there's no telling when he will be back.  
Yugi: Well in that case, I'm coming over.  
Ryou: Ok and Yugi?  
Yugi: Yeah?  
Ryou: Bring something Black and Leather.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi ringed Ryou's doorbell in a matter of minutes. He held the bag that contained his black and leather clothes in his right hand. Ryou opened the door, looking slighty mischevious. As they walked into the house and sat on the couch. Yugi's suspicions were getting to him, so he had to ask.  
Yugi: Ryou, what are you up to?  
Ryou looked down sadly, but he was still smiling.  
Ryou: Last night, Bakura raped me. Three times in fact. I was so...shocked that after he went to sleep, I went into the bathroom, turned on the water, and grabbed his dagger. I was so out of myself I slit my left wrist.  
He held up his wrist to show the mark that was still trying to heal. Yugi gasped in shock.  
Ryou: I was...so tired...of being his...bitch.  
Yugi couldn't take this. Tears were running down his cheeks as he listened to Ryou's story.  
Ryou: And all the pain and humilation seemed to consume me. I was so used to being his punching bag that I didn't think he would go this far. But when he.  
His voice grew quieter.  
Ryou: I wanted it to end so much. I was sick of it all, his beatings, his shouting, his sadistic sexual problems... When I slit my wrist, I didn't think about dying...I was thinking about finally being free...

Yugi had to bit down on his thumb to keep from crying out in pain. Oh how he could relate... It was indeed true that Ryou had it the worst out of all of them. And Yugi was second in line. But to know that his best frind almost killed himself? How could Ryou still smile?  
Ryou: But then something seemed to come to me and I panicked. I didn't want to bleed to death, so I cleaned my wound and cried myself to sleep in my room. Today, I was thinking of a more...peaceful, painless way of dying. You know, so it can be all over in one hit. Walking down the street, I was looking for a perfect, quiet place so I could use this on myself...

He then pulled something wrapped from behind him. Pulling back the cloth, Yugi's eyes went wide as he saw that it was a gun. Ryou then grinned.  
Ryou: One bullet, that is all it would've took.  
Yugi couldn't say anything, but swallow the heavy lump in his throat.  
Ryou: But I never got to it, because on my way to the alley, I bumped into two girls. They were twins, and strangetly looked nothing alike. Somehow, they knew I was in pain and told me of a way that I could finally be in control.  
Yugi's sobs slowed down as he looked at Ryou. He seemed to grow excited.  
Ryou: That's why I called you Yugi! I know you're the only other Hikari who almost has it as bad as me! And I wanted you to do this with me!  
Yugi: What...hic...is it?  
Ryou: Its a way where we can pay all roughins back! Revenge! Cause if it wasn't for the gangs, our Yamis wouldn't be like this in the first place! They told me of a man who owns a club. And in that club, we make the rules. Don't you see, in that club everything is like a game, and we are in control.  
Yugi: Well...what kind of club is it?

Ryou then stood up and went to the closet and pulled out a covered suit. He grinned pervertly at Yugi and Yugi grew confused.  
Ryou: Why don't we go and find out?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew you would show up, Ryou."

Yugi glard at the twins. What Ryou said was a fucking understatement, the twins didn't look alike. One was gorgeous while the other was fucking HIDEOUS! He had to cover his eyes in order to see straight. And he didn't feel confortable in a place like this. There were many doors, and he could've sworn he heard a slash or something. But Sora and Kendra just smiled. Ryou nodded as they walked down a long corridor.  
Sora: Reason why we knew of you two's problem is because we've been in your situation before.  
Yugi: Really? How?  
Kendra: Our father and brother were Triads.  
Yugi and Ryou looked at the two girls. Triads was the baddest group in Japan, that is, until DarkSyde took over.

Sora: My father and brother used to abuse us, but in different ways. With me, since I was oldest twin, they used to sexually abuse me. With Kendra, they would use her as a punching bag.  
Kendra: I had to go to the hostipal once, because they beat me and burned my face. That is why I looked this way...

Yugi and Ryou held their heads down. They felt bad for thinking she was ugly, once, she was as beautiful as her sister.  
Kendra: And Sora cannot have children...they messed her up, badly.  
Sora: So we wanted to get revenge! All the ganstas hang out here, and we feel that its the only place where we feel in control, where we can do what WE want with those discusting Triads!  
They stopped at the door and turned to face them.  
Kendra: And now, it is your turn. If you don't like those DarkSyde boys, show them that you don't play.

They opened the door and saw that a man in a pinstripe suit was sitting in his big chair and smoking a cigrette. He turned and faced the four.  
Big Guy: Hello ladies, what do we have here?  
Sora: The two clients we were telling you about. These are the two.  
Big Guy: Ho are they pretty. Well boys, here the rules. Don't kill my customers. You follow that, and everything will be ok.  
Yugi: That's it? Anything else?  
Big Guy: Dress sexy, taht's all I can tell you. And no matter what, ALWAYS get the money before you peform. Do you have something you can wear? You can start today?  
Ryou: Yes sir. We have our outfits ready for anything.  
Big Guy: Good, good. When you are done for the night, take half of what you make, and drop the other half in that box outside of my office. You will be responsible for any of your toys, you got me?  
They nodded.  
Big Guy: Girls, show them to their chambers and get them ready.

Oh, they will be ready. BIG time.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter 6!  
Ladies: Something tells me that its gonna get HOT in here!  
Sexy Rin: Duh! Thhe ganstas were raiding, so the hikaris will start playing!.!  
Ryou: Thus, the name of the story.  
Sexy Rin: YES!  
Audoence:Applause Mokuba: So...does little 13 year old kids like me need to leave the room?  
Sexy Rin: Mokuba...I think you can handle a little sadistic roleplay.  
Seto: No he can't. Leave.  
Sexy Rin: Fuck you. Stay.  
Seto: Fuck you. Leave.  
Sexy Rin: Stay.  
Seto: Leave.  
Sexy Rin: Stay.  
Seto: LEAVE! DAMMIT!  
Sexy Rin: STAY! DAMMIT!  
Mokuba: o.0! While yall make up your minds, I will take us out. Will Ryou and Yugi get into some naughty naughty fun? How will Yami and Bakura act? What happened to the other Yamis and Hikaris? Is Ryou gonna keep his insanity? I hope so! Stay tuned to When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play! 


	7. Chapter 7

When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play-Chapter 7 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: Chapter 7 already! You know I'm bored!  
Ryou: Aww whats wrong? No playing for you?  
Sexy Rin: I can't play cause I have to continue your lives. If I don't you will die!  
Yugi and Ryou!  
Sexy Rin: So you know its gonna get perverted, that is how my mind rolls! But at least now you will see how Ryou and Yugi get DOWN with their bad ass!  
Ryou: Really? Sexy Rin: Yeah! You get to teach a lesson! Revenge ish sweet!  
Yugi:Dreamy eyes Isn't it?  
Mokuba: Um...Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then the cards on YuGiOh GX would make sense. Since when is their KOWALAS in the damn deck? You guys are really little kids. Jaden: I will beat yo ass, shut up shorty!  
Mokuba: REALLY? Then as you would say, Get yo game on!  
Sexy Rin: 0.o! Go ahead...enjoy the show!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi frowned a little as he observed himself in the mirror. Not that he didn't like what he saw, it just that he looked well.  
Sora: Sweetie, you look GORGEOUS! I wouldn't mind having a little of you!  
Yugi snorted. The more he thought about it, the more Sora's words seemed like an understatement. He looked down right HOEISH! Ryou seemed to enjoy the clothes he was in though. He had a right to, he was H-O-T!  
Ryou: You really do look good Yugi. Sexy, I might add.

Yugi smiled a little bit as he observed what he and his best friend actually had on. Yugi, being into the chains and collars, had on a large dog collar studded with spikes. His ripped shirt showed off his torso between the slashes, and the ripped leather pants had chains going all down the sides of his legs. His pants ending in leather boots with sharp heels that could stab a guy right in the heart, but still looked boyish. A long cloak was slung over his shoulders and his face had a black eye mask on it. On his wrists were a set of handcuffs that were chained together with a long chain so he could move them freely enough. On his hip was a toy of his choice, a long, slender dagger.

Ryou, on the other hand, was far more sadistic than Yugi. Living with Bakura taught him a few things, and one was to look so deadly, it actually turned on a man rather than scare him. His gorgeous body was claded with leather and silk. His mask was a half mask, a black one covering up his face and only exposing his mouth. On his neck was a piece of black raw hide, as though he would be hanged. His crisom tank top exposed his toned six-pack and was acceunted with his long trenchcoat that was ripped and had no sleeves. With pants that was so tight it would drive even a blind man wild, Ryou gave them the right touch only by adding knee high boots that would put Mai Valientine to shame. His choice of toy was that of a long, snakelike whip and a blindfold.

Sora and Kendra smiled at the two. Ryou couldn't help but grin and Yugi did too. The revenge was all too sweet. Here in this world, people payed them to be in control. Ah, this was the life...

Sora: Ok, your chamber is a red door Ryou. And Blue is your door Yugi. You make use of whatever you need that is in the room. Its very easy, just fufill their fanatises and it will all be over.  
Yugi: Do you actually...have to ya know.  
Kendra: Fuck? Oh sometimes...sometimes they want you to treat them like shit, and sometimes they want you to spank them and have them call you "mommy.  
If it weren't for the mask, the twins would've saw that Ryou and Yugi's eyes rise. The girls grinned at their silence. Sroa: Wierd, yes, but very fun. Now go ahead, we will send in your first customers and remember, when you are done, collect all your money and get half. Then take it to the boss.

They nodded and walked into the Chambers. Each of them feeling scared, but excited. Not knowing how Ryou taught him into it, Yugi actually felt in control for once. He saw a curtian in his room and it was obvious that he was supposed to go behind it.

Ryou waited behind his curtian, wondering and thinking about how he should go along about this. Yes, they were gangs, but should he treat every one of them the same? There might be nice ones...no, they were all part of this, and they should all get the same treatment. He tried to get naughty, but it wasn't working. What was wrong with him?

Then it hit him. Flashes of what Bakura did to him became to show in his mind. He gulped, feeling the tears about to fall. That anger, that tension, that...control... He then swallowed his tears. Inspiration just struk him. He was simply gonna have to convert that pain of that night into his act. Change his mood from hateful angry to sexy angry. It was so obvious...

The same happened to Yugi. Thinking about all his Yami did to him seemed to spark a rather...naughty side of Yugi.

And they both realized the same concept. The more and more abuse they recieved from their Yamis, the better their performance will be. They saw what Sora and Kendra saw in this" game" then. Instead of thinking the abuse as shameful, it will simply be used as inspiration.

At this, They grinned.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: The scene is skipped to three months later. Not because I didn't want you to know what happened, just know that they were good on their first try!.!)

Yugi and Ryou were the most popular hits in the whole club. Between performing and their Yamis abuse, they were busy most of the time. But it was worth it. The club helped them forget their abuse and their troubled, uncontrolled world. And their Yamis abuse helped them get more material for their contolled enviroment. Plus, the money was real good. So they really had nothing to complain about.

Ryou endured through Bakura's sexual abuse. It wasn't as bad as the first time, Ryou was a virgin. But since the club, it really didn't bother him the fact of having sex with the ex-tomb robber. It was just the fact that he was FORCED to have sex with the ex-tomb robber that bothered him. It didn't happen a lot, but it was more frequently. And it was the usual. Bakura would throw a fit at Ryou, and then force him between the sheets. Only thing that changed was that Ryou actually argued back. The club gave him that much confidence. And even though the black eyes and busted lips were more and more frequent, his makeup and mask always covered for that. His Yami had no idea what he was doing nor acted like he even cared. All that he knew was that Ryou was simply a punching bag and a sex slave to anytime he wanted. But because of this, Ryou's performances were legendary in that club, and it was known he could even make gangmembers confess their love for him in the bed.

On the other hand, Yugi's case seemed to be getting worse and worse. Bakura was really an influence on Yami, and pretty soo Yami was starting to actually swing to get Yugi's respect. Yugi knew one day this was gonna happen, but when it did it horrified him. Yami, actually hit HIM, after what they been through together? But it was like that, and it got so bad sometimes, Yugi cried himself to sleep. And when it was time to perform, Yugi put his heart out into those whips and blindfolds. He WAS the most popular catch in the club. When his customers asked for a spanking, Yugi would send them home with butts so sore, they walked as though a stick was up their ass, and when they wanted sex, Yugi would fuck them to the point where they HATED sex. His trials with Yami was what made him so popular, and the money was raining down on him. And not only did Yugi found Heaven in his school, where he could be with his friends, but in that club, where HE was the Master, and eeryone was his slave.

And throughout all this, they could relate to Sora nad Kendra even more.

At the club one night, they stood in Ryou's chamber, which he had adorned with daggers, whips, ropes, swords, pattles, crosses, and any other thing that would set off the perfect mood of a sadistic lunatic. Yugi and Ryou was sitting on his bed, where the sheets were ripped, and the pillows had stab marks in them.

Yugi: Ryou, Yami has been putting his hands on me.  
Ryou: Does it help you perform better? Or are you on the verge of insanity like I am?  
Yugi: Hah, you know how I do. These people...these beings are what actually make me for me. I love it when I can tell them what to do.  
Ryou: I know exactly how you feel. With Bakura using me more each day, I can't believe I can actually get paid just to do what he's been doing to me for so long.  
Yugi:sighs Yes, this is the life...

Sora walked in and smiled at the two.  
Sora: Hey Yugi, come with me, and we'll get lunch. Ryou has a customer and by the looks on that hottie, this will take a while.  
Yugi: Sora, its 9:00 so its dinner, and ok I want the food anyway. Bye Ryou.  
Ryou: Bye.

Ryou got behind the curtian, waiting for the victim to come in. This one was on for a real treat. Just yesterday, Bakura gave him the buggest black eye ever and made him suck his dick, and all because he made Chicken when Bakura wanted Pizza. At this, Ryou smiled dementaly.

His victim slowly walked in and Ryou saw his shadow through the curtian. This one looked so ready. He was glancing around, looking for Ryou. Ryou put on his best performing voice, one that hid his accent.  
Ryou: I advise you to sit and be afraid, you're in my world now.

The figure turned and faced the curtian. Ryou saw that it sat down and faced the curtian. Ryou smiled and his eyes narrowed behing his mask. He felt in control annd opened the curtian...

...only to find Bakura sitting on his bed.

It was no longer Ryou's world.

First thing Ryou felt was pure fear coursing through his veins. What the fuck was Bakura DOING here? Oh wait...he was DarkSyde, of course...a gangmember. The Leader. Feeling a little dizzy, Ryou was happy that the mask covered his face. Bakura acted like he didn't know who Ryou was, and that was all Ryou wanted. Wait...he DIDN'T know who Ryou was. Maybe this was still Ryou's world after all...

Ryou moved toward Bakura with new confidence surging through him. Ift this wasn't perfect revenge, what the hell was? He leaned Bakura back against the bed, slowly strattling him.  
Ryou: Don't look like the type who would be submissive.  
Bakura: I didn't ask for an interrigation, now did I?  
Ryou: Oh of course not. You look like you need a good lesson. Hmm...what toy should I use?

Ryou looked above the headboard of the bed at his "toy" wall. He was going for the pattle when Bakura grabbed his wrist.  
Bakura: The Rope. And the Dagger. And the Whip, just in case...

Ryou's eyes widened. But then he smirked. He was just choosing his own punishment. It was fine with him, after all, this was his inspiration, the one who taught him all this. And he did want to send the man who did this to him home happy.  
Ryou: Very well...

He took down the collective items. Looking down at Bakura, he crashed his lips upon his.  
Ryou: Welcome to Hell, bitch.

This just caused Bakura to smirk. Ryou knew if he was going to leave Bakura beaten, he was gonna have to get nasty. REAL nasty. Taking the rope He bonded his own hands, trying to look as though he was helpless. Then, wrapping his now tied arms around Bakura's neck, he kissed him softly. He wanted Bakura to sense that he was weak and of course, Bakura used it to shove his hot tounge in Ryou's mouth. Ryou moaned into the kiss and allowed the other to dominate his mouth, all the while untying the rope and tying it around the headboard. When he did what he needed to do, he bit Bakura's tounge mighty hard, causing the man to jerk back and put his hands up to push Ryou off.

That is exactly what Ryou wanted. In a flash and with much practice, he had Bakura's hands tied up to the point where if Bakura struggled, they would cut into his skin. He knew Bakura wouldn't reluctly let him tie himself up, so he had to use sneaky tactics. Indeed, Bakura struggled, and his wrists were cutting. Slightly, of course, but Ryou had this idea from his own endearment with is suicide attempt.  
Ryou: That should keep you still.  
Bakura: Really now?

Ryou then sat up and took out the dagger. This was one of his favorite toys because he would get a kick out of how he would cut some of his customers, and almost drive them insane with fear. He cut his own finger, allowing the blood to flow down his finger. He thenput the finger to Bakura's mouth and made him suck on it. Bakura did, lapping up the blood and sucking on the digit. Ryou then pulled back as he felt Bakura biting his finger, trying to draw more blood. Ryou: Un un, you can't have anymore, but I would like some...

He then took the blade and literally slashed Bakura's shirt to bits, careful not to cut him in the process. Once the shirt was gone, Ryou marveled at his beautiful chest.  
Ryou: Gods, I wonder if it will look this good in blood?

He ran his blade down his skin, making tiny droplets of blood appear. He could feel Bakura take in a sharp breath as he began licking up the blood, moving up only to lick and bite his nipple, which caused a low growl from Bakura. He moved him have down and pressed the flat of the blade against Bakura's arousal. Bakura bucked his hips foward and Ryou pulled back.  
Ryou: Stop that.

But Ryou was moving the blade in a circle, which caused Bakura to buck more. Ryou acted like he was becoming irritated and soon, he plunged the blade into the pillow, right net to Bakura's head. Some of his hair fell onto the pillow, just a few tenfrails. That move had caused some of his customers to literally piss on theirselves, but Bakura just smirked.  
Bakura: That is what I came here to see.  
Ryou: Really? Well, teasing won't help you, but I think torture will.

Ryou then reached under the bed, and pulled out a cooler. In the cooler, he pulled out a cup of ice. He sat back up and noticed Bakura's hands behind his head. Thinking he was just relaxing, Ryou easily took off Bakura's pants. It was obvious Ryou's foreplay had worked, Bakura was hard like a rock lobster(A/N: from Family Guy.!) Ryou: Oh my, someone needs to cool off.

Ryou pressed an ice cube against Bakura's length. Bakura sucked in some air and Ryou smiled. Torture didn't have to be fast and painful, it could be painfully slow.  
Ryou slipped his ice cubes into his mouth and began to blow the cool air against that length. Bakura bucked forward and made his length touch Ryou's mouth. Ryou didn't back up in surprise, he had it in his mouth before. Ryou simply licked his length through his boxers. Luckly, Bakura had a hole where his dick was supposed to be. Ryou slipped it out, looking at it.  
Ryou: Nice...

Actually, he was discusted by it. It was one of the things that made his life a living hell. If it wasn't for the compassion in his heart, Ryou would've grabbed that dagger, held it sharply, and went to wiener-whacking as soon and as painfully as possible. But that wasn't in the description for the customer. He wanted Bakura to suffer as he did. And so, he went to sucking and blowing.

By Bakura's moaning, he could tell he was doing a great job. He wanted nothing more but for his little game to continue, and it was...until he felt a pair of hands on his head.

At first, it didn't faze him. He was there to do a job and that was gonna be done. He wanted to make Bakura suffer and...wait...those hands...BAKURA...

Ryou backed up quickly and saw that Bakura had the biggest grin on his face. His wrists were slightly bleeding, but yes indeed, they were free. How the hell.  
Bakura: One thing, never leave your toys in the reach of the children, they always will use it for theirselves.

Ryou looked at Bakura, then at the pillow, then at Bakura, then at the pillow, than at Bakura again, then at...the DAGGER. Damn... Ryou: So that's why you had your hands behind your back.  
Bakura: Yes and now we will make things more interesting. Why did you think I made you get the Whip...

Damn, and this was supposed to be Ryou's world. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter 7!  
Ladies: HOT!  
Sexy Rin: I know!  
Ryou: That really wasn't making him suffer, you know.  
Sexy Rin: Yes, Ryou you will have to get harder than that. Trust me, there will be more oppertunities where you can try again.  
Ryou: Really?  
Sexy Rin: I know that you didn't do a real good job of tortuing him, but you will, trust me...!  
Ryou: Right.  
Sexy Rin: With all that said and done, Mokuba, take up out of here!  
Mokuba: Will Bakura hurt Ryou in Ryou's world? Is the club gonna help Yugi and Ryou get over their fears? Will I ever get over the scene I just witnessed? I sure do want to! Stay tuned for When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris will Play! 


	8. Chapter 8

When Ganstas Raid, Hikaris Will Play-Chapter 8 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: Woohoo! Chapter 8! Let's juke it!  
Mokuba and Sexy Rin starts to juke it.  
Ryou and Yugi: o.0! What exactly does "juke it" mean?  
Mokuba: It means dance!  
Yugi: Naw...I don't think so.  
Sexy Rin: Awww, stop being so uptight!  
Ryou: But you're dancing like a whore.  
Record scratches.  
Sexy Rin: You are a dominatrix in a club, you fuck people, then beat them with whips, and you call ME a whore?  
Ryou: Um.  
BOOM! Lighteneing hits Ryou.  
Ryou: Oh.  
Mokuba and Yugi: o.0!  
Sexy Rin: Get up, you got to do the show.  
Ryou: My head.  
Sexyu Rin: What ever, Mokuba its disclaimer time!  
Mokuba: Ok! Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then YuGiOh GX would have more unique characters. I mean, Alexis looks like a mixture between Joey and Seto, and Zane is such a Seto Kaiba wannabe, its SOOO sad!  
Alexis and Zane: Ahem.  
They crack their knuckles.  
Mokuba:ummm...Let's juke it!  
Everyone: OK!  
Everyone starts to dance.  
Sexy Rin: Well, enjoy the story while we party!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where is he? I've been waiting here for an hour..."

Yugi waited at Konochi's Sushi and Steakhouse for a while. Ryou had called him a couple of hours ago, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Yugi felt that Bakura was at it again, so he immediatly went to the reasturant. But it seemed like Ryou wasn't going to show. Yugi was about to get up and leave, when he saw Ryou walking down the hall, looking for him. Yugi rolled his eyes and waved his hand.  
Yugi: Over here Ryou.

Ryou caught his attention and sat down at his booth. Yugi saw that he had a worried look on his face and was wringing his hands together. There were no marks on his face, but a slightly blue mark around his neck. Yugi gulped.  
Yugi: Did Bakura tried to choke you? I tell you, that man has-  
Ryou: Yugi, Bakura was at the club yesterday.

Yugi gave Ryou a funny look.  
Yugi: That's imposible, I would've seen him coming in.  
Ryou: He came while you were at dinner with Sora. He was that client.

Yugi gasped. Bakura, coming to the one place he actually didn't know Ryou was at. And he could possibly tell Yami about his being there... At this, he panicked.  
Yugi: What am I gonna do? I can't let Yami know where I go at! He will kill me!  
Ryou sighed. This was one of Yugi's famous panick moments where he talks and let's noone else answers unless they yell.  
Ryou: Yugi-  
Yugi: I can't allow him to know! He will take my money! Oh NOOO!  
Ryou: Yugi-  
Yugi: RYOU, THIS WAS THE ONLY PLACE THAT I COULD GET AWAY AND YOUR YAMI HAD TO FUCK THAT UP LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE!  
Ryou: YUGI, HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS ME!

That calmed Yugi down. They both were breathing hard and red in the face. Ryou rubbed his throat and Yugi looked at him.  
Yugi: What do you mean that he doesn't know it was you?  
Ryou: I had my mask on and my acting voice.  
Yugi You had your mask on and...you use an acting voice?  
Ryou: Duh. Yugi: But...was he at home when you left?  
Ryou: Yeah.  
Yugi: What if he followed you?  
Yugi's eyes grew big then.  
Yugi: Oh no! What if he is here and I just said that out loud and-  
Ryou: Yugi don't start. Don't worry ok.  
Yugi: Why is there a bruise around your neck?  
Tyou: The Whip. Bakura was a little Whip happy during his trial. He thought it could be used as a leash.  
Ryou laughed.  
Ryou: Bakura and his fantastic ideas...

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. He gulped.  
Yugi: How can you just stand there and LAUGH about it? That's sick! You better not let Bakura know who you are nor know where we be going at! Ryou: Yugi I kn-  
Yugi: I will not get caught!  
Ryou Its ok h-  
Yugi: IF I GET CAUGHT, SO HELP ME RYOU I WILL-

Ryou: Bye Yugi.  
Ryou stood up and left while Yugi continued to rave and rant to himself.

Indeed, we are both going insane... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
